habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Task Value
Task Value refers to the value of a Habit, Daily, or To-Do. It is represented by the task's color, where yellow is neutral, orange and red are negative, and green and blue are positive. Task value factors into many things, including damage dealt for bad Habits and missed Dailies, experience gain, gold gain, and certain class Skills. To view the value of a Daily, click on its progress bar icon (circled in red in the image) and then hover your mouse over the most recent point on the graph (the rightmost point). A popup will appear showing the task's value, labelled as its "Score". You may also view the aggregate value of every item on your entire to-do list by clicking the progress bar icon at the top of the To-Dos column. The value of a Habit or To-Do can be viewed by using the HabitRPG User Data Display, the API, exported data, or by viewing the right-most point on the graph of the Habit or To-Do. __TOC__ Task Colors Colors provide a rough indication of a task's value. All new tasks start as yellow and will eventually become blue as their value increases, or red as their value decreases. There is no limit on actual minimum and maximum values (though there is an effective maximum and minimum). Effects of Task Value * Experience gain decreases as task value increases. * Gold gain decreases as task value increases. * Damage from bad Habits or missed Dailies decreases as tasks value increases. * Item drop chance increases as the absolute value of a task's value increases. (For example, a dark red task with a value of -25 and a bright blue task with a value of 25 have the same absolute value, although not exactly the same drop chance because other factors are also considered.) * Certain skills, such as Burst of Flames, are more effective against tasks with higher values. Ways Task Value is Affected * Performing a good Habit (+) or checking off a Daily will increase that task's value. Critical hits affect the magnitude of this increase. ** The task value changes by approximately 0.9747^x , where x is the current task value. This means the greater the magnitude of the task value, the less it will change. For more precise information on how task value changes are calculated, see the talk page. * Performing a bad Habit (-), missing a Daily, or procrastinating on a To-Do will decrease that task's value. Task value changes by the same amount as for a good Habit/Daily, but in the opposite (negative) direction. * Performing certain skills on a task, such as Searing Brightness or Brutal Smash, will increase that task's value. * Habits without both a positive and negative action will have their value halved at each Cron until it reaches 0.1, when it will be set to 0. * Regardless of the value that shows in the Official Data Display, tasks have a effective maximum positive value of 21.27 and negative value of -47.27 for the following reward calculations: ** The change in task value (as shown above). ** XP and GP rewards for clicking off a task or clicking a good Habit (+). This is most noticeable in that a Task with a value of 30 is worth the same XP and GP as a task with a value of 22. ** HP loss for an incomplete Daily at Cron or clicking a bad Habit(-). ** Quest boss damage, which is done according to the task's effective value. fr:Valeur d'une tâche Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay Category:Goals Category:Incentives Category:Advanced Category:References Source Code Category:Content Category:Tasks